


Party for Two

by Demenior, neinlives



Series: Cuddle House [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: BERENCEST, Basically, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, PWP, obvs incest, some humour at the end, teen sexuality, theyre aged up so its not underage, theyre still working stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinlives/pseuds/neinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes had adjusted better to the dark of her bedroom and she could make out Jake’s smile, “I knew you’d be sick of your family and parties. And, I’m going to warn you that the Animorphs do have a party planned, but I wanted to come celebrate more privately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes place in the emotionally turbulent months following the David saga

Rachel was exhausted. She’d just had another birthday, which was enough of a reason for her dad to fly into town. And since her parents didn’t really like being in the same room as one another, she’d been forced to sit through two days of people fawning over her and treating her like a princess. It was awful.

Sure the money and new clothes were nice. The constantly having to smile and be thankful for everyone making such a big deal over nothing? Ugh. She’d much rather have been on a mission. Kicking yeerk butt would be preferable to this sitting around and being pampered.

Rachel was thinking about going out flying once she got home. The Animorphs probably had something planned—that would be okay—maybe they could morph dolphin or something. Take a day for fun. It’d be hard to talk Jake into that though.

“How are you feeling, birthday girl?” her dad asked on the drive home.

“A little tired,” she faked a yawn. Rachel felt a little bad for lying to her dad, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be flying.

“Alright, early bed then?” he sounded disappointed. She hadn’t asked him to fly in to see her. Besides, he probably had some work to do for his fancy new job. And old people got tired earlier. And other excuses like that.

Her dad kissed her forehead once he'd pulled into her driveway. All the lights were off. Mom might be waiting up for her—her sisters should have been in bed hours ago.

“Night pumpkin,” he said, “and happy birthday.”

Rachel didn’t bother turning on any lights, quietly making her way to her room without alerting anyone that she was home. If mom heard her she’d want to come and talk about _feelings_ and continue the birthday loving. She closed her bedroom door and had just locked it when someone grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her scream.

The enemy! They’d found her.

Rachel was spun around, the hand leaving her mouth, and she was already morphing, thick grizzly muscles growing under her skin. Her attacker _kissed_ her.

Oh.

She relaxed, letting the grizzly go.

Jake pulled away, “Happy birthday, cuz.”

She hit him in the chest, shoving him off of her, “You idiot! I nearly killed you!”

Jake chuckled, “I’m sure you did.”

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, aware that any noise could alert her family that she was awake and they would come looking.

Her eyes had adjusted better to the dark of her bedroom and she could make out Jake’s smile, “I knew you’d be sick of your family and parties. And, I’m going to warn you that the Animorphs do have a party planned, but I wanted to come celebrate more _privately_.”

He stepped forwards again, his hands curling around her hips. He leaned his whole body into the kiss, pushing her back against the door.

 _Okay_ this might actually be a bit better than flying alone.

She threaded her fingers in his hair, “What did you have in mind?”

Jake nuzzled against her neck, “Gonna need to get you out of your clothes, to start.”

“Really?” she almost laughed out loud, “right _now_ Jake? My family is just down the hall—someone could hear us!”

“You’ll have to be quiet, I guess,” Jake said. Rachel could hear the grin in his voice, “besides, I’ve been doing a little research. Want to test some things out.”

Really, how was a girl supposed to say no?

Rachel tugged at Jake’s shirt, “Boy’s first,” she said.

Jake had his shirt off and shucked his pants—only tripping twice—before grabbing her to kiss her again.

“Now you,” he said.

Rachel stripped down to her underwear as well and Jake grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her onto him. She wanted to laugh—Marco had told her this was Jake’s favorite move. Especially since his recent growth spurt, where he’d finally filled into his body. Rachel didn’t really mind. Besides, Jake was getting really good at kissing and he walked them back to her bed.

He was just setting her down when Rachel threw her weight, rolling Jake over her to land beside her on the bed. Before he could react she climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

“It’s your birthday,” he said, pushing against her, “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to lay back and enjoy.”

“It’s _my_ birthday,” she repeated, “I can do whatever I want. Besides, am I really the type to just ‘lay back and enjoy things’?”

Jake shifted underneath her—it was a weird feeling to be lifted up by someone else’s body. He put his hands under his head and grinned up at her, teeth white in the soft moonlight.

“Alright then, ladies first I guess.” She could feel his chuckle in her thighs, rather than hear it. She leaned over him, letting her hair fall to frame her face, “Keep your hands up here,” she instructed, and then kissed him.

Jake was kissing rough and hard tonight, so just to spite him, Rachel went for the opposite. Soft and slow, make him work for it. Every time Jake tried to bite her lips she drew back. She drew her long nails down his chest, not even hard enough to leave a mark like she normally would. She could feel Jake shudder underneath her. It felt powerful, in a rush that was similar but different from battle. Rachel liked it.

Jake pulled a hand free from behind his head and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her down to grind his body up against hers. It felt _awesome_ but Rachel couldn’t let him get the upper hand. She sat up, grabbing his wrist with one hand and his throat with the other.

“I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head,” she growled.

Rachel could see the same look in his eyes that she knew she had when she was about to disobey someone. She tightened her grip on his throat and felt Jake relax his body. He put both arms back above his head, stretching out languidly.

“Alright, alright,” he said, “but I’m going to get my turn soon.”

“Only if you’re good,” she replied, taking her hand off his neck and running her knuckles down his cheek.

“Mmmm,” Jake rumbled, smiling, “I’ll be the best.”

She kissed her way down his chest, tickling his ribs with her nails because Rachel _really_ liked the way Jake shuddered when she did that. And the way he was getting more and more breathless as she went. She skimmed her nails up his thighs, just to hear his breath hitch. Rachel sat back, and making sure she had Jake’s attention, reached behind her to unclasp her bra. His eyes were wide and entirely focused on her. It made her feel so alive; in the moment.

She slid it off slowly, unlike the time before, when it had been fast stripping. She hadn’t actually even taken off her bra that time, after the funeral. They’d barely taken off any clothes, trying to be as fast and discrete. In case someone would come looking for them.

“Remember,” she whispered and she slid the straps down her arms, “hands above your head.”

Jake whined, moving his hips, “Rachel don’t be mean.”

She tossed her bra on the floor, trying to feel as confident as she wanted to be, “Awwe, cuz, I thought I was being good to you.”

Jake’s eyes flickered between her face and her breasts, and she couldn’t help but grin. Just to tease him, she brushed her hair back from her face, trailing a hand down her chest, watching Jake watch her hands. He was holding his breath, absolutely transfixed. Just to mess with him, she ground her hips down against his, and had to hold back a laugh at the strangled sound he bit back, throwing his head against her pillow.

Rachel leaned down, pressing her body against his, to kiss him again. Jake was gripping the corners of her pillow tightly, fighting to keep his hands where she told him to. He kissed her hungrily, biting at her lips and trying to suck her tongue into his mouth.

“Definitely my favorite present,” she whispered, sliding down his body. She kissed the crease of each hip, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

“Maybe my favorite ever,” she said, almost to herself, and licked a stripe from his groin to his navel.

Jake sucked in another sound. He was starting to get loud.

“Ssshhh,” she brought her finger to her lips, “can’t let anyone hear us.”

“Rachel not—not tonight—not that,” Jake panted.

That was… unexpected. Rachel sat back on her knees. “Do you just want to get to…” she gestured between her crotch and his.

Jake shook his head, “Please, can I go?”

“I don’t get it,” Rachel said, “what do you want?”

She should have seen it coming. Jake had actually asked her; he _never_ asked. Not when it was the two of them. He twisted his hips, reaching out to pull her down and then under him. He pinned her with a kiss, rolling his body down on top of hers in a warm, solid wave.

“My turn,” he hissed, and finally _touched_ her.

His hands were warm, and where she had been soft and gentle he was rough and firm. He swallowed her gasps until he moved down to mouth at her breasts. Jake hadn’t told her to keep her hands to herself but she couldn’t figure out where to put them. She hadn’t imagined this could feel so good. Jake worked his way down her body, biting and digging his fingers into her hips to hold her in place.

When he started tugging down her underwear she snorted, “Oh _now_ you want to.”

Jake patted her thigh, still working her underwear off, “I’m going to leave mine on.”

“Then what are you--” she made to sit up but Jake pushed her down.

“Trust me,” he said, moving back and off her. He tossed her underwear onto the floor, then opened her legs to make a space for himself between them. He kissed the inside of each thigh, running his fingertips along her skin so suddenly soft that she accidentally kicked.

“You okay?” Jake asked. She could hear the smirk in his voice. Where did her cousin get off being so smug and in control like this?

“Yeah, just getting bored,” Rachel fibbed, “hurry up and get on with it.”

To prove a point she hooked an ankle behind Jake’s head and pulled him down towards her. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder.

“Now remember,” he said, “you’ve gotta be quiet.”

“I’m gonna start snoring at this—OH!” she slapped a hand over her mouth at the feel of Jake’s tongue.

Rachel didn’t know how long Jake went on. How long he licked and sucked, or when he started using his fingers. She was shaking, her heel digging into Jake’s back and one hand firmly fisted in his hair. She was probably hurting him, with how hard she was pulling, but Jake never slowed down. Her other hand she was using to bite down on to keep from crying out. They had to be loud by now, too loud. Jake was making sloppy, wet sounds and she was sure she was nowhere as quiet as she hoped she was being.

After what seemed like so long and not long enough, she let go, her toes curled and she might have nearly strangled Jake. She’d pulled a pillow over her face to muffle herself. She was gasping, Jake finally stopping for just a moment and the spinning room was slowing down.

“Wow—” she started, but then Jake got right back to work.

It was right then, of course it would happen because this was their life, that there was a knock on her door.

“Rachel?” it was her _mom_ , “are you still awake?”

Jake bolted upright, eyes wide in the dark. Rachel froze up. What was she supposed to do? Jake was glancing between the door and her. The doorknob turned. Oh thank god Rachel had remembered to lock it.

“Rachel?” her mom knocked again, “I thought I heard something. Are you okay?”

‘ _Under the bed_!’ Rachel mouthed, hoping Jake could make that out in the dark. At the very least, Jake had more of a head than she did and quickly rolled off of her bed, grabbing what clothes he could and slipping under her bed.

Rachel jumped up, “Yeah mom I’m fine, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering how… how dinner went?”

Rachel grabbed the bathrobe off the hook on her door, throwing it on. She kicked the clothes at her feet behind the door. She hoped she didn’t look as flushed as she felt, and cracked the door open, “It was fine, what else is there to say?”

“I just… you’re home late, you didn’t even say hello. And I know it can be difficult with your father living in another city. I thought this birthday might be tough on you.” Oh god of course her mom wanted to have an actual talk right now. Rachel’s knees were still shaking from her orgasm.

“Look mom, I’m tired. Let’s talk about this in the morning, okay?” she went to shut the door.

This was inevitably the time the lawyer came out.

“What are you hiding from me Rachel? Look at me.”

“I’m going to bed. Tired. School night, remember?” Her voice was all weird still. Rachel was probably sweating. She was probably flushed. How was she supposed to explain this to her mother?

“Rachel—are you drunk?” her mother sounded so upset. But what was Rachel supposed to say? No, actually it’s all cousin Jake’s fault because he’s really, really good with his tongue and is currently hiding under my bed. Can you leave so we can get back to that?

“Yeah—no—maybe?” _play it cool,_ she thought to herself, “Dad let me have a glass of wine. You know, I think he just wanted to be the cool guy. I just want to sleep.”

“Rachel you _are_ underage,” her mom said.

“It tasted awful,” Rachel faked a laugh, “look, it’s okay. I just want to sleep. I’m really tired. Can we please talk in the morning?”

Her mom sighed loudly, “Okay sweetie. I’m glad you were honest with me. Are you okay?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom, really.”

Her mother leaned in, so Rachel stuck her head out the door. Best not let her mom catch any scent of what had been going on. She kissed Rachel on the forehead.

“Night mom,” Rachel said, ducking back into her room and closing the door.

She waited for a few moments, listening to her mom shut off the lights in the hall and close her door. Rachel let out a quiet laugh. Jake crawled out from under her bed, wiping off his mouth. He was laughing too.

“That was close,” Jake whispered.

“Close?” Rachel couldn’t help but giggle, “Jake that was practically life or death!”

He knelt down to grab what might be his shirt, “Should I go?”

Rachel quickly pulled off her robe, letting it pool at her feet, “Oh hell no. Get over here and carry me back to bed.”

Jake was quick to follow her orders. She liked it. He stopped to press her against her cold door again, kissing her with his whole body.

“C’mon, cuz,” he whispered as he lifted her up, “I heard that, unlike us dudes, you ladies can go all night.”

“Best birthday ever,” Rachel said.


End file.
